Late and Soon
by LiteOn
Summary: By their father's decision they wed. Is it too late for them to change this fate or is too soon for them to love each other?  TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

Summary: By their father's decision they wed. Is it too late for them to change this fate or is too soon for them to love each other?

* * *

><p>Late and Soon<p>

Prologue

* * *

><p>"Father, is it true?" an auburn haired girl slammed her fist on the table staring at his father eye to eye.<p>

The old man just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to pour himself a cup of sake. Twirling the glass and drinking it ever so slowly.

"Wee? Is it really true?" another voice piped in but is calmer compared the other one.

"Hikari and Miyo-chan!" a voice thundered on the doorway. The two women immediately sat down to the chair adjacent to their target. Their father, known as FujitakaKinomoto stared at approaching figure who just let out an authoritative voice. He can't help but sigh and remember his desceased wife, Nadeshiko. Sakura Kinomoto, at the age of twenty three indeed bloomed into a beautiful flower with her auburn hair falling straight to her waist, eyes shining like emerald stones accented her face which is complemented by her smooth and fair skin. Indeed, she is an angel on earth.

"Dad, even if I don't know what you're talking about but would you care to explain the cause of this commotion? I can't do any work with Hikari and Miyo's shouting and I've been dying to finish this project for the last three days!" She equally yelled in frustration.

'Well, so much for my angel' he thought and smiled.

"You know very well about our company merging with another" he paused and was given a nod by his audience.

"The founder of the said company is a good friend of mine. Unfortunately, he died at a young age because of a terminal illness. He left the company in his wife's hands who in turn will pass it to their son when he reaches the age of twenty five years old." He paused and tried to mask his laugh by coughing.

'These children are so serious. Might as well get this over with' he thought.

"Xiaoron Li offered me a deal. His son will choose one of you as his bride or he will forfeit the right to the company and give the said right to one of you."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"WHAT! But mother-"<p>

"Xiao Lang! Do you dare question your father's decision?" a woman in her early fifties yelled.

"Mother, what about Chai Hua?"

"Break up with her" his mother known as Yelan casually stated.

"But mother-"

"End of discussion Xiao Lang!" her voice boomed with authority. She glanced back at her son who gave a frustrated sigh and was slumped on the bed. She made her way towards him and sat beside him.

"Listen my son. I also do not understand the reason why your father has set this terms but I have known him long enough to tell that no matter how crazy his decision might be, in the end he's right about it. You should trust your father the way he entrusts his company to you" His mother finished and ruffled his hair. She stood up and walked towards the door. "And I do not like that social climber clinging to you" she added and left the room with grace.

The man known as Li Xiao Lang groaned and punched the pillow next to him. Yes, he loves both of his parents and even accepted his father's decision to hand over the company to him even if he yearned to do something else but when he did that, he never said that he has to marry someone.

'Good thing we haven't announced it in public' he thought while he grabbed his phone and dialed Chai Hua's number.

"Hi baby!" a cheerful voice answered. "So, how's work? Have you eaten already?"

"Chai Hua. I'm sorry, we can't continue this"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't continue this relationship. I realized that I'm not the one for you" he said in a dejected voice. One he has mastered when he started going out with numerous women.

"What do you mean? Earlier you were here in my apartment telling me how this relationship would last and now you're telling me that you want to end it?" she yelled on the other line.

"I'm just sorry. It's not you. It's me. I just don't feel the same way like what I felt when we met a month ago. I'm sorry." And with that, he hung up and immediately removed his phone's battery.

"Where's that application form again for a new phone line?" he mumbled and went straight to his table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>When I opened the draft I made with late and soon, I realized that the first three chapters provided many loop holes for the story so I have to edit everything so that loop holes will be at minimum if not absent. So that's the reason why I haven't been able to update this story for a while. I sincerely apologize for this.


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura rightfully belongs to CLAMP.

Summary: By their father's decision they wed but will they survive the ride? Is it too late for them to change this fate or is too soon for them to love each other?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Late and Soon<strong>_

_By LiteOn_

**CHAPTER I**

_Meeting_

* * *

><p>To say that Syaoran Li was in a hurry to get home was an understatement. After the shocking announcement he was forced to go to Japan the next day and <em>'choose your wife'<em> as his mother would say.

'Great. Now I have to pick one of the three daughters of Kinomoto-san'. He never did thought of getting married at such a young age. Maybe in the next five years or so but not now when he's still at his peak. Inside, he was silently praying that the sisters also do not favor of this.

"Syaoran are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" he immediately snapped out his reverie and stared at the blue eyed man whom he regarded as his assistant.

"Syaoran I know that you're in a twisted state of mind right now but you have to listen to what I'm saying"

"Who's in a twisted state of mind Eriol?"

"You" the said man casually said.

Syaoran, for this time chose to shut his mouth rather than argue with his cousin slash assistant. Well, to say that he's an assistant is a bit degrading to his part because despite the quiet aura, he is really good in business. EriolHiiragizawa is not called as vice president of Li Corporation for nothing.

"Li-sama, we have arrived in Japan. Please fasten your seatbelt for the landing." The pilot announced.

"What's the schedule Eriol?" he asked in a serious tone once they got out of the airport. Checking his watch, he groaned when he realized that it was only 3:30 in the morning.

"By 8:15, we have to meet first with Hiroshi-san about their proposal for the Yagisawa convention at the same time visit the site. By noon, we have to meet with Chidori-san for the materials to be used in the green team project. After that we have to visit the plant in Nagasiwa. Yoshiwa-san called the last minute informing us of the problem-"

"What about meeting with-"

"We will have to follow the schedule Syaoran. We're meeting them this Thursday, besides we're three days early than the said meeting with-"

"No. Tell Mike to re-arrange our schedule. Inform the Kinomoto's that we've arrived and will visit them tomorrow instead of Thursday. I just hope that Fujitaka is not busy."

* * *

><p>"Osei-san, I'm going out. Kindly close the gate when I pass through. I don't think Ken-san is here yet" Sakura announced as she tied her shoelace and set the player to her favorite song.<p>

She directly went to the Penguin Park for her usual morning jog. This has been her sanctuary for the past twenty three years. Though it may seem childish but this is the place where she can truly relax and gather her thoughts… sometimes, escape the harsh way of reality. She used to spend time here with her mother and her cousins Hikari and Miyo. Yes, they're her cousins but to Japan, they are known as Fujitaka's daughters. Hikari and Miyo are daughters of her uncle Feng but when he, together with his wife got involved in a car accident, the two died leaving two little angels in the care of her father. Fujitaka being the only relative took them under his protection. At that time, Nadeshiko – Sakura's mother - was pregnant with her first child, a boy they named Touya. Hikari and Miyo grew up in their household and were treated like a part of their family. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko never allowed instances for them to feel like they were outsiders which Touya has also accepted. She is really happy for their family though at some point she becomes irritated with Hikari's constant whining or Miyo's snobbish attitude.

Sakura is a firm believer that the media can do bad things to you so when they graduated from college and was about to debut in public, Sakura pleaded to her father to let her work in the background and have her freedom which in her shock, he immediately accepted without any conditions.

"Miss" a voice snapped her back to reality.

"Miss" the voice called again and she felt a tap on her shoulders. She stopped and removed one of her earphones and was amazed by what she saw. Before her stood a man maybe in his late twenties she concluded with messy chestnut hair who also has earphone plugged in. Her eyes trailed down his well formed chest which showed through his semi-fitted shirt.

"I'm sorry what?" she snapped out of her reverie.

"I said you're shoelace is untied" he pointed and started jogging away.

"Oh thank you" she mumbled and proceeded to tie her shoelace until she heard a loud thud. "Hey, are you okay?" she called out and rushed to the man's side.

He instantly got up and started stretching his upper extremities "Yep!" he said casually.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah"

"Well, if you're sure" the emerald eyed girl stated in a doubtful voice.

"I'm pretty sure miss"

"Mhmm. Well, sir, I'd like to inform you that your knee is bleeding" Sakura timidly pointed to the area and true enough, blood started to ooze out though it is only in small amount.

"Ah this? It's nothing. Ah! Hey! What did you do that for?" He screamed just as Sakura poked the skin beside the scratched area.

"It's swollen. Come, sit on that bench and I'll get some ice"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you PLEASE sit on that bench while I get some ice? There's a nearby convenience store here. I just hope they're already open"

"You're ordering me to-"

"Oh shush! Just sit down already!" Sakura grabbed the man's shoulders and pushed him backwards until he's now comfortably sitting on the bench she was pointing earlier. She said her apologies for pushing him and ordered him to wait there until she returns.

"_What? She pushed me! That girl!"_ the 'manly' Syaoran yelled.

"_She just helped you. Dimwit!"_ the 'goody" Syaoran answered back.

The real Syaoran just laughed at the thought of his conscience fighting with each other. In the end, the goody Syaoran won. Checking his watch, almost fifteen minutes have passed and still no sign of her. He was about to leave when he saw the auburn haired girl jogging towards his direction.

"I'm sorry it took so long. The store was closed so I have to look for another one" she muttered while trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks" he mumbled and placed the ice above the swollen area.

"What's your name? I'm Sa-" Sakura was shocked when she was about to tell him her real name. Though she was never announced in public as one of the daughters of Kinomoto Fujitaka, in public, she still goes by her pseudo name which is Sayuri Avalon.

"Sa-Sashimi"

"Sashimi?" the man repeated and chuckled. "Sashimi? Like… fish?"

The emerald eyed girl chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. Like fish!"

"I'm Lang. Nice to meet you Sashimi" and with that, the two laughed their head off. Sakura mentally slapping herself for saying Sashimi and Syaoran musing on the fact the the girl hasn't recognize him at all.

* * *

><p>Syaoran watched 'Sashimi' as she ate her ice cream in silence. He silently grinned at his excuse for going to the nearest ice cream parlor. Actually, the real reason why he asked her to eat ice cream is not because he's asking her out but because this would be considered as his first take in running after he stopped for nearly a year because of an injury; and being his first time, they jogged for like five miles after the whole shoelace accident. He was exhausted to death. His knees started shaking for the first thirty minutes they jogged together and when they started to cool down, he can literally feel the cramp twisting the muscles on his legs. But of course, he wouldn't show it to anyone. He wouldn't allow anyone to ridicule him even if he's sure that they won't meet again. They both bid their farewell as he watched her jog towards the opposite direction he's going.<p>

"Syaoran, you have to wipe that smile on your face" a voice chipped in and like a flash Syaoran's smiling face turned into a full blown glare at source of the voice

"Eriol, what are you doing behind that bush? You look like a psychopath"

"Yes. A psychopath who is generous enough to leave the two of you alone taking in to consideration the feelings of your date" he mocked.

Syaoran was about to retort when he felt a light tap on his shoulders.

"Uhm, Lang you're shoe lace is untied" a familiar voice said and immediately zoomed past them.

"Interesting"

"Yeah… Interesting indeed." He answered as the two of them watched the auburn haired girl run past them going back to Penguin Park. He tried to control his laugh with the thought that maybe she went the wrong way earlier.

* * *

><p>The Kinomoto Mansion was a building passed on from one generation to the other and has undergone a lot of changes. From a simple Japanese house to a modern one accomodating at least 50 visitors packed with the latest furnitures and equipped with the latest gadgets. Indeed, one can see the rise of the Kinomoto clan from a simple farmer clan to one of the most prestigious families in Japan.<p>

"Woah… Easy there" a man in his late fifties tried to calm the agitated horse. He tried to pat the horse's neck and was glad that it finally calmed down a bit.

"Excuse me sir"

The said man turned around only to be greeted by two men clad in business suits.

"Ah. You must be the guests of Sir Fujitaka." He was answered with a nod. "Aren't you a bit early for the meeting?"

"Yes but we contacted Kinomoto-san ahead of time and informed him of our early arrival" was the short answer he got.

"They seem to belong to fine breeds sir" Syaoran said as he reached out to touch the mane's head. It walked back a few steps. Sensing that the visitor meant no harm, he stepped forward and received his touch.

"Yes. Most of them are imported and are trained by our mistress here"

Rui squinted his eyes and took a good look at the two of them. He was sure that the two of them were famous but he didn't know the reason why. A business maybe? But he doesn't have any idea as to what business exactly. Rui may be living in a modern house but he never got the hang of using the flat screen television or the stereo. He knew their motives for coming here for they were well informed by their master. He guessed that the amber eyed man will be the one who will marry Fujitaka's daughter.

The man he presumpted to be Syaoran Li has a very authorative aura he concluded. With his straight posture, flat affect and defiant stare, he knew that this one wouldn't accept any errors no matter how small it may be. When it comes to looks, Syaoran isn't the one lagging behind. His broad shoulders, height and cold eyes gave him a frightening stance but his messy hair and smirk provided him a somewhat boyish look. The man on his side also has looks to present though it's a bit contradicting to what the amber eyed man gave because this one shows a friendly aura accompanied with a big smile plastered on his face. He has navy blue hair and semi – framed gasses which complemented the shape of his eyes.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol by the way and this is Li Syaoran" he gestured pointing towards the chestnut haired man.

"Yes. I'm Hanizawa Rui. I'm the Kinomoto's stable master." He paused and shook hand with Eriol and Syaoran. Although he is a stable master, he is also one of the oldest and trusted employees in the household. He can clearly remember how Nadeshiko cared for her children and he wouldn't want for her mistress to fall into the hands of a ruthless man. No, he must test him first he thought but he was interrupted when he heard familiar voices coming near them.

"I understand that this matter is of urgency, now if you go this way, it will lead you to the main entrance of the house. If you'll excuse me."

He was about to exit the stables but was stopped when he saw Sakura and Hikari laughing at each other. Yes, he loved them like they were his own children and would go to any lengths to protect them even if it means breaking the marriage agreement made several years ago.

"Hi Rui-san!"Hikari greeted.

"Good afternoon Hikari… Sakura-chan."

"Ne, Rui. Do you know what our supposed to be husband is like? I heard that he's a cruel one with cold eyes and that his assistant always has a smile plastered on his face… they say he looks like Joker who is ready to kill."

"Now Hikari, where did you get that gossip?"

The brown eyed girl known as Hikari looked at Sakura and pointed her with a mischievous smile on her face. Ah. He should've guessed. He knew that Sakura is not one to start harsh gossips. She must really hate Syaoran by this time.

"Mou. Who knows. But according to Osei-san, he may be compared to a big bad wolf. He never lets his guard down and crushes his enemies without even breaking a sweat. His assistant on the other hand as what Hikari said looks like Joker with his smiles. They said that he's a psychopath." She shrugged. "I don't even know what his name is. I think it'sShoarini or something" she added

Lord help him. Rui was really nervous right now. He hoped that the two visitors didn't hear this. Better yet, he wished that the two already went straight to the mansion.

"Sakura, aren't you exaggerating?" he whispered.

"Don't know. I… Why are you whispering?"

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I have to go. Osei-san texted me, she said father wanted to see me. Ja ne!"Hikari interrupted.

The two watched her run off. Sakura knew that what she said was a lie but she couldn't help it. It was in her nature to protect her sisters even if it means scaring them so that they will never show their face in frontof their 'husband' to be.

"Sakura, that's a bit harsh. Saying that he may be compared to a big bad wolf who never lets his guard down and crushes his enemies-"

"Alright. I get it. I can't help it Rui-san. I know that they're not prepared for this. I for sure don't have to worry about being married to him because the public only knows of two Kinomoto daughters. I really can't understand why they have to go through with this predicament." Sakura stomped her foot in frustration and walked towards the house.

The old man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It would be a mess if Li and Hiiragizawa heard this. His heart jumped out of its cage when a voice boomed behind him.

"So that's his daughters I presume?"

"Yes. You were there the whole time?" he asked with his voice filled with hope that they would say no. Unfortunately lady luck was not on his side when they nodded their heads.

* * *

><p>When Sakura has spare time, she would usually find a good book to read. As of now she's on the garden, sprawled on the bench holding a book telling the story of a land called Terra. A world where wizards, dwarfs, trolls and dragons exist. In her mind, she was transported to this land as a strong sorcerer who, along with her friends are given a mission to save the land from the evil witchGuianne.<p>

"Is it true? The guests have already arrived?" she heard one of the maids gossip on the patio.

"Yes and I heard that they're extremely gorgeous!" a voice squealed.

"Fujitaka-san already summoned his daughters. I feel sorry for our mistress. They say that he's"

Sakura no longer heard a word they said for their voices were drowned with the fear she felt. Fear for her sisters for they are not prepared for this. Instinctively, she got up and ran towards the house. The land of Terra completely forgotten. She didn't care what she looked. What's important to her is to go there and talk with this man, maybe even persuade him to delay the marriage. She just knew that she have to be there and fast.

Syaoran and Eriol really enjoyed Fujitaka's company. They really learned a lot from the man with a great deal of experience in the business field. How they wished that his daughters are also like him. Smart, elegant and knows what to say in the right time. As of now, they're seated on the living room while Fujitaka called a maid to summon his daughters and immediately, two balls of auburn curls emerged from the door to their right each dressed formally.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Hikari and Miyo Kinomoto" Fujitaka addressed them while extending his arms giving attention to the newly emerged figure.

Sakura hurried towards the mansion and immediately pushed the doors open thinking that her father would take them to the veranda or the study hall. Boy she was wrong for now, she stood in front of her family and their guests breathing heavily with her clothes askew, messy hair and sweat covered body. Immediately her body tensed as she saw the five pair of eyes staring at her. Two are shocked, the other two showed bewilderment and one appearing pleased.

"I would like to introduce to you my daughter, Sakura." Her father immediately said to answer the questioning eyes of their guests. Immediately, Sakura stepped forward setting her composure in place.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sakura Kinomoto"

"Fancy seeing you here Sashimi"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>_

Ta-da! Well how was it? First I must apologize because it's my first time writing a story.

Read and review! And don't flame please :[

* * *

><p><strong>Edited:<strong> October 31, 2011


	3. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

_**Author's note:**_ I just want to thank you guys who appreciate my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Late and Soon<strong>

_By LiteOn_

**Chapter 2: The Invitation**

* * *

><p>That's it. Sakura Kinomoto is definitley crazy right now. Frankly, she didn't care even if she'll get an eight hour lecture from her father about proper manners and being a good host. She didn't even know when and how she got on her current position with her finger pointed at the chestnut haired man and yelled the word 'you' to him.<p>

'_What's he doing here?'_ she thought. She never imagined that the person she met in the park would be the one who is choosing on whom to marry between her sisters. She definitely wasn't prepared for that.

The crowd got silent for a moment until a cough broke the reverie.

"I see that you already know each other" FujitakaKinomoto stated.

"Yes. They actually met at the park yesterday. My, my, what a small world"

"How did you know that we met yesterday? You weren't even there!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger on the blue haired man.

'_Was she really the woman I met at the park? She seems… different than the one before.'_

"Actually, I just arrived at the ice cream parlor at the same time you bid your farewell's" Eriol answered.

Without thinking, Sakura immediately pulled Syaoran's hand, dragged him to the left wing and opened the two doors before them.

'_Not bad'_ the amber eyed man thought while glancing at the study room. He walked forward towards the table and picked up a book. 'Icy Sparks' he read at a low tone. Settling it down, he turned around only to find a frustrated girl glaring at him.

"Why didn't you say that you're the one who's going to marry my sister?"

Syaoran was really shocked at her question but immediately placed his poker face to hide that. "I didn't know that you were one of the Kinomoto's. In case you've forgotten, you told me your name was Sashimi" he shrugged.

"Yes and you told me your name was Lang!"

"Lang meaning wolf in Chinese. My chinese name is Li Xiao Lang" he said in a monotonous tone which sounded as if he already explained this a million times to the same person.

"_I can't believe that there's one person in the world who doesn't know that I'm Li Syaoran."_ He mused. "Do you even watch the news?"

"I-I… Of course I watch the news! But enough of that, are you going to make the decision now?" Sakura hesitantly asked.

"That depends"

"I'm asking you this Mr. Li. Please, if you could hold back your choice in a month or two I would be very grateful to you." She pleaded.

"And why is that?" a low voice answered back.

"My sisters aren't prepared for this cause Otou-san recently announced the fact that one of them is marrying you depending on who you choose."

'_Gee. You're not the only one'_ he thought bitterly. "I have already made a choice Kinomoto and I don't plan on delaying it."

Wide emerald eyes stared back at him showing disbelief. "You've already made the choice?" Sakura yelled."You're mad! Did you even talked to them?"

Syaoran Li plastered a sly smile on his face, placed both of his hands in his pocket and walked towards Sakura. He can see the fear in her eyes as he got closer and he can clearly see the peak of that emotion when her back touched the wall and with him blocking her way out. He slammed his hand, missing her head by an inch and leaned in closer.

"Yes Kinomoto. I've already made a choice and do you know who? It's you" he muttered in a low tone. He immediately backed out and was actually surprised when he saw her glaring at him. He must've let his guard down because all of a sudden he felt a pain on his left foot which caused him to bend down and tend to it while yelling the words "why did you do that?" to a certain auburn haired girl.

"Excuse me Mr. Li, Miss Sakura but they are requesting for your presence in the living room." A voice interrupted.

"Consider yourself lucky Li-san since I only chose to target that part and restrained myself to kick your vital organ" Sakura muttered in a dangerous tone. Grudgingly, Sakura immediately opened the door and slammed not caring if it landed straight to his face.

* * *

><p>"I hope that you've already said your hi's and hello's. I'm sorry if we interrupted you but Hiiragizawa-san informed me that you have a meeting in two hours. Li, I am actually glad that you at least met one of my daughters in a somewhat personal level I presume?"<p>

"Yes Kinomoto-san. Actually, I was a bit surprised to find that you had a daughter as charming as Sakura-san." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! What does that supposed to mean?" A shrill came out from the mentioned person.

"Sakura" her father warned. "Anyway, Li-san, I wish to speak to you in private. You may come to Hiiragizawa-san."

Emerald eyes just scanned the scene unfolding before her. Her sisters were all fidgety and were sweating profusely. She was curious when her father pulled that good for nothing Li and Hiiragizawaaway from the living room and into the study room. At that, she loosened a bit and started to relax in her seat. Minutes passed. Five, fifteen, thirty minutes when the two of them got out the room. Although she'd kill herself than to admit it, she was rather nervous when she saw the serious look on their faces.

"I understand. Thank you for the added information. I'll contact you." She heard the younger man said before shaking her father's hands and turning to leave. Once the doors closed, her sisters immediately pounced on her like a hungry predator waiting for their prey.

"Why didn't you tell us you've met him before!" Hikari and Miyo both yelled.

"I… forgot?" She wanted to smack herself for the stupid answer. "Fine! When I met him he told me his name was Lang. How was I supposed to know?"

"Sakura… seriously? Li Xiao LANG?" both of her sisters emphasized the last syllable.

"It's not like I'll be married to him anyways" she shrugged and got up. "I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

><p>"Sashimi? What a nice nickname my little cousin" Eriol taunted the amber eyed man.<p>

"Shut it Eriol" he growled.

"Oh. What a disappointment must it been to her when you gave her a lame nickname" the blue eyed man continued in a dramatic tone while stressing the word lame.

"I'm warning you."

"Okay! Okay! So…Here's the profiles of the Kinomoto sisters" Eriol turned to a serious tone while handing three folders to Syaoran.

"What about the third one?"

"Yes. Actually I did a background check on the three sisters and I must say that I'm impressed with the two. Hikari and Miyo have extensive profiles but Sakura's a bit lagging behind."

"So you know that Fujitaka-san has three daughters and you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"I saw the papers on your desk pertaining to Hikari and Miyo when we left Hong Kong, I thought that you already knew about the youngest daughter. It's still a mystery to me however why did Fujitaka-san kept Sakura away from the media"

"That's a question I'd also like to answer. What if she might be a daughter from another woman?" Syaoran inquired.

"We don't know. But looking at her profile, I'd say that she didn't even bother to work in her father's company. Such a shame."

Syaoran is in deep thought right now. Before, the marriage deal was nothing new to him. He already formed a plan. A plan to break the arrangement. He was not ready to enter the married life. Actually, he dreads leaving his current lifestyle but something about that girl got his curiosity. Why would she work in the background? Why would she choose to live an ordinary life? Why wouldn't she work in their company? Why does she insist that the choice is only between her sisters? So many questions were formulated and he needed to know the answer.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why do I feel like I'm being followed'<em> I kept on questioning myself. I'm already considering having a consultation with a psychiatrist if this kept on going. After the incident that happened at the house, I can't seem to concentrate in whatever I do. Somehow, something doesn't feel right.

"And they lived happily ever after" I finished as I closed the book. Today is Wednesday and I'm at the orphanage. Ever since I found out this lot, I've been spending time with the children here who are either abandoned or abused by their parents. I looked at my watch. It's already 3:30 in the afternoon. Time really flies when you're having fun.

"Sakura-sensei, do all of us live happily ever after?" I heard a raspy voice say. Looking down, I scooped a boy having jet black hair into my arms and settled him on my lap. I can feel the others being curious as they all scooted beside me.

"Well Rei, it depends on how you define 'happy ever after'" I started. "You see, some of us live an ending with their prince and princesses and there are some who doesn't but still, they consider themselves happy." I concluded. I looked at them and stifled a laugh at the confused looks plastered on their faces.

"Well, I'd rather live with my prince!" I heard the announcement that Chiri made and was immediately answered with a chorus of "yes" and "definitely".

"Sensei there's a monster behind you" I can hear Rei whisper. Turning around, my smile immediately faded when I saw that person in the doorway. I quickly bid my farewell to them, and ordered them to go to the refectory. I went to the staff room, got my jacket and bag then slammed my closet shut and bid my farewell to Yaoko-san.

"My, my, Sakura-chan. Is he your boyfriend?" The older lady asked.

"No Yaoko-san. He's a pest that will be leaving in a few minutes" I whispered in a dangerous voice and turned around to face the cockroach by the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I reached the doorway. Seriously, I really REALLY want to wipe out his smirk and if possible bruise that arrogant face.

"Kinomoto-san, I want to apologize for the behavior I have shown you a few days back in your house so I wish to invite you for dinner."

I stood there rooted to the ground and gaped at him. Syaoran Li… The Syaoran Li is apologizing to me? A nobody? I wanted to laugh at this. If he thinks that I don't know something is up then he has another thing coming.

"What makes you think I'll go with you?" I replied feeling superior.

"Because I'm a bad wolf who crushes my enemies without even breaking a sweat. Oh, and I believe that I'm also cruel"

He heard that? I yelled in my mind. Soon, I felt small with my smirk fading as I stood there staring at him with wide eyes.

"You… heard that?" I hesitantly asked hoping that he'll say no and that that's how they really describe him. When he smiled, that's how I realized how pathetic I must be.

'_Oh… He's playing the guilt trick eh?'_

I glared at him for a long time. Looking at him up and down trying to intimidate him but he just stood there arms crossed with a conceited smile displayed.

"Fine! But I decided what to do, where to go and what to eat. If not then go eat dinner by yourself. Oh! I will also be the one to drive so give me the keys." I ordered as I stretched my hands.

* * *

><p>"Syaoran, today she's at the orphanage"<p>

After I finished signing the two documents that gave the go signal for the shipping of the products, I looked at Eriol and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Until what time will she be there?" I asked as I pressed the intercom and asked Wei for a cup of coffee.

"She usually goes there on an afternoon shift. I guess around three in the afternoon."

I looked at my watch. It read 2:45. I immediately ordered Wei to get my car ready and was about to leave as I grabbed the coffee prepared on my table. When I saw Eriol's ridiculous smile I had to push him out the elevator as soon as it started to close just to avoid any questions. I've had a bad day because of the withdrawal of one of my major stockholders and I don't want him to be adding wood to the fire. I immediately went to my car and drove as fast as I can to where Sakura Kinomoto is hoping that she'll entertain me with her acts.

I reached the orphanage at 3:00 and immediately asked where Kinomoto might be. I wanted to laugh at the curious faces they're showing. So I guess Kinomoto doesn't bring any male company here. That's good I guess. I passed the bridge joining the two buildings. I immediately saw her when I heard a girl said 'It's really nice that Sakura-sensei was here again!' and zoomed past me. I followed her like a dog and came on a room where there were approximately 20 children of different ages squatted on the floor listening to a certain auburn haired girl read the story of Beauty and the Beast. I leaned on the doorway and smiled at the view before me. Sakura Kinomoto is really a puzzle I would like to solve.

Finishing the story, she immediately spotted me. I guess the little guy made my presence known to her. I can see her smile turn to a frown as she ordered the children to go and eat. She came back holding her bag and jacket asking me the purpose of my visit. Really, isn't it clear that I came here for her?

I've thought about it for days. I've thought of countless ways just to spend one day or even one hour with her and verify my hypothesis. I've even thought of kidnapping her. I narrowed down my choices and asking her to lunch or dinner is the only thing decent enough but if she resists this I guess I'd better have her kidnapped.

I have to play my cards right. I chanted to myself over and over. I remembered how her blood boiled when we met at their house. I had to play the guilt trick and I must say that it worked when I saw her shocked expression. I thought she'd go out with me and I can have my answers but I was surprised when she stated her terms in going to dinner with me and here I stand looking at her stretched hand asking me to hand over the key to my baby. This is war.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited: November 4, 2011<strong>


End file.
